A Collection of Legacies
by Marek Cab Pict
Summary: A series of one shot stories involving the various romances for the characters of CW's Legacies. Feel free to send Legacies Requests to me if you've got them.
1. Chapter 1

**So for those of my readers who watch shows on the CW and haven't seen Legacies yet, I definitely recommend it. Despite not having seen Vampire Diaries or the Originals initially, I still very much enjoy this show.**

 **So while waiting for the CW shows to start up again this month, I decided to start writing stories for Legacies especially since a lot of good story ideas came to me recently for this series.**

 **One plot that I hope we see in Legacies is giving Alaric a long-term romantic relationship that doesn't end in tragedy since every last one of them has not gone well for him.**

 **The plot of this chapter is set shortly after 1x07. After the destruction of the mystical knife, the Salvatore school is now experiencing the holidays at peace. Taking advantage of this, several members of the school work together to get Alaric on a date… with Emma.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: An Unexpected Date**

 **Salvatore School, Library**

Since the departure of the Necromancer and the destruction of the knife, life at the Salvatore School started returning to normal. For the first few weeks everyone was on edge, worried that some monster would come and go after some other mystical item or worse, try and kill them.

The only major incident to occur was Alaric and Hope had to go to New Orleans to rescue Landon from people who were after him. However since Landon had returned to Mystic Falls, nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Things around the school had been so quiet that the honor counsel felt it appropriate to decorate the school for the holidays. As a result, the hallways and exterior of the school were draped in lights and it made the school look life a giant Christmas tree. Throughout the entire decorating process and the days that followed, the Salvatore School had truly returned to normal; calm and quiet.

In fact, things had become so quiet around campus that Dorian had found time for his favorite non-work related activity, pestering Alaric to get back out there and start dating again.

"No." Alaric said.

"What do you mean no?" Dorian asked as if Alaric's answer was pure insanity.

"I don't have time to go out on dates anymore, let alone dates with a woman I've never met before." Alaric replied as he refilled through the library trying to find another Gaulish book on the now destroyed knife.

"Ric, all I'm saying is give it a try. Online dating can be fun." Dorian countered trying to get his friend and boss to see reason.

"We still haven't figured out what Malivore is, let alone find out whose been sending all these monsters our way, nor find out who's after Landon. Not to mention that I still run this school." Alaric countered back.

"Look I'm not saying you have to drop everything for dating. Just find a night take a load off and enjoy yourself. Like tonight for example." Dorian offered.

Alaric chuckled gesturing to his research. "I'm a little booked tonight with research."

Just then Dorian's watch beeped indicating that his class was beginning in five minutes. "Just think about what I said Ric. The site's called if you're interested." Dorian said as he left Alaric's office and headed for the class he was teaching.

Alaric sighed as his friend left and left for his office to go back to his research. However after several hours of work, he was nowhere near an answer and he still had another half hour to kill before the Advanced Civics class that he taught to older students like Hope and Kaleb.

Partially because he was frustrated and because he was curious, Alaric pulled up his phone and went onto the dating site that Dorian gave him. After creating a profile, out of curiosity, he searched for women within Mystic Falls and found a longer list than he'd expected.

As he scanned through the list, he was surprised to find a woman on the site that he didn't expect, Emma Tig. Since he'd hired her to serve as the school's guidance counselor, Emma had been an invaluable member of the staff and a cherished friend even though his continued rain checking of therapy did annoy her. The two of them had shared several moments together during free time though they'd never been anything more than friends.

As he scanned her profile, he wasn't surprised to find that a lot of her profile contained information that he already knew about her. However he did learn some information about her that he hadn't expected. For one, Emma apparently loved to sing and dance. And based upon the video on her profile, she was good at it.

Alaric continued reading her profile until his phone alarm went off. _"4pm! Crap!"_ Alaric thought as he bolted from his desk realizing that his Advanced Civics class was probably waiting for him. Putting his phone away and picking up his class notes, Alaric bolted to class making a mental note to not tell anyone how Emma's profile had almost make him miss class.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hope's Room**

Since the Saltzman twins had returned after visiting their mother Caroline in Europe, Hope and Josie had been spending more time together. For Josie, it was an opportunity for her to have a friendship that wasn't directly tied to Lizzie. For Hope, it was a chance for her to actually start having real friends.

At the moment, Hope was sitting behind Josie with a brush in her hand as she gently brushed Josie's long hair. "So how was your trip to Europe? I've always wanted to go."

"It was beautiful. We stayed in Greece for several days and explored several of their islands." Josie gushed about her fabulous trip.

Josie's upbeat tone put a smile on Hope's face. She had felt pity for Josie. Lizzie wasn't a monster but she did suck up all of the attention causing Josie to fall into the shadows of codependency. At least now she was starting to come out of her shell and be her own person now.

"It was really nice being with mom again." Josie continued. "She even gave us a mission right before we left."

"Oh?" Hope asked, her curiosity having been piqued. "What's that?"

"Caroline wants us to get dad to start dating again." Josie admitted.

Hope stifled a laugh. After all of Alaric's speeches to her about coming out of her shell and making friends, now he was going to be on the receiving end of one of those speeches now, and this time from his own daughters.

"What's so funny?" Josie asked.

"Nothing. It's just ironic." Hope smiled. "I take it you, Lizzie and Caroline are all on the same page in regards to this."

Josie turned around to face her friend. "We are. I think that dad's pretty lonely. He hides it from us but I can tell."

Hope put her hand on Josie's shoulder as a show of support. "Your dad works harder than anyone else here to keep this school safe. If there's anyone who deserves some companionship, it's him."

Josie continued to smile. "I'm just happy you and dad aren't giving each other the cold shoulder anymore."

"I think after we rescued Landon, things improved between us." Hope explained. "So, you and Lizzie have a plan to get your father to start dating again?"

Josie gave Hope a nice big smile. "I believe we do."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alaric's Office**

The twins had been planning their mission to get their dad out on a date since leaving Europe and they felt confident in what they'd gotten planned. They'd arranged everything. The only thing left was to get their dad to agree.

Early on they'd gotten Hope, Rafael and even Dorian to help out in setting up the date for Alaric. Now all that was left was convincing Alaric to step away from his research long enough to go on a date.

The girls arrived at his office and they both knocked on the door. "Come in." They heard their dad say.

Once Alaric noticed who was there, he gave them a quick smile before returning to his work. "You two need something?" Alaric asked as he took a sip from his water.

"Actually yes." Josie said.

"Before we left mom, she gave us a mission to do and we could use your help with it." Lizzie continued.

"Yeah, what's that?" Alaric asked, his focus still on his work.

"Mom wanted us to get you to go on a date." Josie finished causing Alaric to choke on his water and give his daughters his complete and undivided attention.

After Alaric cleared his throat enough, he spoke. "Girls, I appreciate you and your mother's interest in my dating life. But my life is a carefully balanced load of responsibilities. I've got work as a headmaster to do, not to mention finding out more about why all these monsters came after that knife. If I add romance to my life now, it could all come crashing down and the world with it."

"Dad, we're not asking you to stop everything to go out more. We just want you to take it easy for a night and maybe have some fun… maybe with someone special." Lizzie pleaded.

Alaric sighed still trying to argue. "Look, I appreciate this but…"

Josie then closed the distance between the two. "Dad, before Jo… Mom left, I told her that I thought you were lonely. Dorian told me that you haven't even gone out to dinner with the staff since Landon stole the knife and we barely see you outside of class. We're all just really worried about you." Josie pleaded as well.

By now, both girls were near tears and this tore Alaric hard. He was 100% sure this date would end horribly but his girls both looked so upset. Alaric sighed. "Alright, if it will make you happy, I'll go out on a date."

Both girls had smiles beaming on their faces as they closed the distance between themselves and their father and engulfed him in a hug. Alaric pulled out his phone. "I guess I'll just pick someone from a dating site in town and see what happens."

"Oh no you don't." Lizzie replied. "Etativel enohp!" Lizzie cast a spell that caused the phone to fly from Alaric's hand and into hers. "You wont need a dating site for what we have planned tonight."

"You two have a date planned for me?" Alaric asked dumfounded wondering how they'd managed to accomplish this."

"Come on dad!" Josie said as she and Lizzie dragged their father out of his office and towards his room. "We got to get you dressed."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Emma's Office**

Emma sighed as the last student counseling session was over. While Emma did enjoy her role as the school's moral compass and shoulder to cry on, sometimes the sessions did test her patience. It had been years since she'd attended high school and Emma had forgotten how cruel teens could be.

As she leaned back in her chair, Emma found her mind drifting to thoughts about Alaric. Since he'd hired her as the guidance counselor, he'd been a bit of an enigma to her. She knew he'd been under tremendous stress over the past few years but he'd rarely ever sought her out to talk about it.

Emma had felt somewhat annoyed with how Alaric always found ways to avoid having therapy sessions with her. She often wondered why he was such an elusive patient. Since she'd been hired, the two had become much close friends and they'd even shared a few charged moments between the two of them including several moments of flirty banter, a quick kiss under the mistletoe last year and a drinking contest at the end of the semester. Though despite all that, the two had never actually dated.

Emma was pulled from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Emma said as she straightened her clothes out.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Dorian asked as he walked into the room.

"No not at all." Emma smiled as her friend entered the room. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Nothing like that right now." Dorian answered. "Actually I wanted to see if you were busy tonight."

"Why do you ask?" Emma wondered shifting in her seat.

"Alaric and I were going to have dinner at the Mystic Grill tonight. Figured you might want to join us." Dorian offered.

Emma was surprised with what Dorian had said. Not the offer to go out but that Alaric would be joining them. Since the knife incident, he'd spent most of his time doing research in his office. She thought it was good that he was finally willing to come out of his office to relax though she wondered what had spurred it. "I'm in. What time?"

"8 pm. See you then." Dorian smiled as he left the room. Initially he'd felt weird going along with Lizzie and Josie's plans but the girls had managed to convince him. After all, if anyone needed a break to have fun, it was Alaric.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mystic Grill**

The first to arrive of the two of them was Emma. Since leaving the school, she'd taken the time to change into a nice black dress that hugged her figure well. She'd actually worn it on several dates in the past.

After arriving and giving the server her name, she was sent to a table in the back away from the dinner crowd. However less than a minute after arriving, she got a text from Dorian saying he couldn't make it. Apparently he had to go check up on MG again. However he insisted she stay and enjoy the night with Alaric.

A few minutes later, Alaric arrived, dressed in a buttoned up shirt with nice jeans. When she saw him, she waved him over. Once he arrived at their table, she stood up and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you out here Ric. I was starting to get worried you were going to lock yourself in your office and miss all your classes."

Alaric smiled. "Hope tell you I was late?"

"Since the monster attacks have stopped, you being late to class for the first time since… ever is something new." Emma teased him causing Alaric to smile.

Alaric took a moment to observe Emma's attire. "You look beautiful tonight."

Emma smiled trying to avoid blushing. "Thank you Ric."

"So what are you doing here?" Alaric asked. "Hot date?"

This caused Emma's smile to falter. "Dorian told me he arranged for the three of us to have dinner here tonight. But he just texted me last minute and told me that he had work to do back at the school and wouldn't be able to make it. Didn't he tell you any of this?"

"No he didn't." Alaric replied trying to put the pieces together. Then he got an epiphany. "Oh my God those girls are devious."

"Uh what?" Emma replied clearly very confused at this point.

Alaric then explained it. "Dorian spent all day today trying to convince me to try this dating site he frequents. After classes ended, Josie and Lizzie told me that they believed it was time I started dating again. Cut to the two of us sitting here alone at a nice restaurant."

By now Emma had filled in the gaps. "So Dorian, Lizzie and Josie all conspired together to get the two of us out here on a date." Emma chuckled. "I don't know whether I should be impressed or terrified."

Alaric sighed. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this Emma. I know my girls mean well but I think this was a step too far."

Emma bit her lip and leaned in, deciding to take a chance. "Well… I'm not complaining. Your company is hardly the worst date I've had."

Emma then placed a short kiss on Alaric's lips causing him to freeze in shock. When she didn't feel him return it, Emma broke the kiss and a look of horror and embarrassment had crossed her face. "I'm… I'm so sorry… That was… wrong."

Emma tried to get up and leave but Alaric burst from his shock and moved to stop her. "Wait Emma! As weird as the setup to this date was, I can I'd be very interested to see how it goes.

Emma smiled as she and Alaric returned to their seats.

 **One drink in…**

"I can't believe that's how you met Jo!" Emma exclaimed. "That is too funny."

"Oh I was so off my game that day! I'm just glad she agreed to go out with me!" Alaric replied.

 **Two Drinks in…**

"You're gotta keep telling this story." Alaric exclaimed clearly focused on Emma's story.

"He just wouldn't leave me alone!" Emma said. "So I might have used a tiny spell to make his stupid sports car's windows explode."

Alaric's eyes went wide. "You used magic to screw with him? I'm impressed."

"I might have also used a few small spells to make him trip over himself on his way back to me." Emma admitted causing both of them to laugh.

 **Four Drinks in…**

Alaric thanked God that he knew the students were having a party at the old mill, thus the school hallways would be empty since the older students would be at the part and the younger students would be asleep. After all, the last thing they needed was for students to see their drunken headmaster and guidance counselor sneaking back onto campus.

Compared to Emma, Alaric was much less inebriated but he was still pretty sloshed. Eventually, he reached his room, which was right next to Emma's.

"That was quite a fun night." Emma smiled as she leaned on the wall near Ric's door.

"That was some fun." Alaric smiled. "Let's hope Dorian didn't see us or we'll never live it down."

Emma giggled. "Agreed.

Alaric turned to face Emma, a smile on his face. "I hope we have more nights like this."

Emma continued to smile as she wrapped her arms around Ric's neck. "No one said this night had to end." Emma then moved in a kissed Alaric, this time for much longer than the one at the start of the night. And this time, Alaric reciprocated the kiss as he pushed the two of them inside his room and onto the bed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alaric's Room**

The next morning Alaric woke up with a splitting headache. "Ow…" He said as he stretched only for his hand to make contact with naked flesh. Turning his head, Alaric saw Emma as she took woke up and like him, with a killer hangover.

"Oh wow…" Emma groaned. "I haven't drank like that since college."

As Alaric tried to move, he head kept splitting in pain. "Ever present reminder of age I guess."

Emma then slipped out from under the covers and wrapped her arms around him. "Age just means experience and that experience last night was quite impressive."

Her words made him blush now. "You weren't so bad yourself." He said as they shared a quick kiss.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Dad? Josie and I are waiting for you." Lizzie's voice was heard.

"Oh shit!" Alaric whispered having forgotten all about promising to take the girls shopping for Christmas presents for their friends. Both he and Emma rushed to find their clothes and get dressed before Lizzie decided to bust the door open.

"I… I'll be out there soon. I'm just… looking for my keys!" Alaric called out.

"Well I have them so you can come out now." Josie replied.

"One minute!" He yelled while trying to find his shirt.

However by then, both girls had gotten impatient and used their magic to open the lock and enter the room. When they did, both girls had expressions of shock on their face. Their dad was missing a shirt and Emma hadn't gotten her pants on yet.

Both girls just looked at each other as the shock wore off and they both started giggling. "So…" Josie began with a smile.

"How was your night dad?" Lizzie said giggling the whole way.

 **LEGACIES**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this story and I hope you enjoy it. So this story will basically be a series of one shot stories were if someone has a prompt they want me to do, I'll post a story for them.**

 **Feel free to review and send Legacies requests, I've started to love this show and I really want to see more of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate everyone's patience in my writing. As you all know I am extremely busy so I really appreciate you all not pressuring me to write.**

 **This chapter is for the Guest and Octoberfangirl who want me to do a Hope/Landon story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Summary: After returning to the Salvatore School, Hope and Landon get into a fight regarding Landon's refusal to evacuate the school when the monsters attacks and he gets injured.**

Recently another monster had come to try and take the urn but thanks to the work of Hope, Dr Saltzman and several other students, the monster had been killed and the urn was safe. However, Landon had gotten tossed around by the monster a bit before Hope had managed to deal the final blow.

After the fight Landon had been sent to the medical wing to get treated for his wounds. However the doctor informed them that all he had was a sprained wrist and a few bruised ribs, all of which would heal on their own in a few days.

However the news that Landon had gotten hurt had caused her to lash out at him.

" _Why the hell didn't you evacuate with the rest of the students and staff?" Hope asked, anger clearly conveyed in her tone._

 _Landon tried to slide away from her on the hospital bed, clear taken aback by her renewed hostility towards him. "Wow… Where is this coming from?"_

" _This school had been under constant siege from mythical creatures and every time we tell you to evacuate and get to safety, you decide to stay around and get yourself hurt._

 _Landon was still confused. "This barely constitutes being hurt. Besides I'll heal in a few days"_

 _Hope scoffed. "And you'll just keep running back into danger with no thought to your own mortality! I've got actual magic powers. Dr Saltzman and I can handle the weekly threats we're faced with. You can't!"_

" _Hope if I run every time a monster shows up…" Landon tried to explain._

" _Then you'd survive and get away without getting hurt!" Hope fought back, her voice getting louder._

" _What good is that if I'm not here to help you?" Landon asked._

" _I don't need your help Landon! I can handle any monster that comes here without having to constantly be worrying about you getting into trouble because you have no business being here!" Hope yelled._

 _However when Hope saw how Landon's face changed, she immediately regretted her words. She knew being accepted at the Salvatore School was a huge insecurity for Landon and he definitely didn't need her reminding her of how he was having a hard time fitting in._

 _Rather than stay and push the fight further, she decided to take a step back and leave, allowing both of them time to breath and try again._

Her moment to breath took her to the school's guidance counselor/therapist, Emma Tig. For the past twenty minutes, Hope had been pacing in the room walking back and forth going through her story at bullet speed. Meanwhile Emma had just been sitting on her chair, taking the occasional sips of her tea.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine." Hope growled back with more bark than she'd intended.

"From that rant you just launched into upon arriving here I sincerely doubt that." Emma deduced taking a stand and gently leading Hope to a chair. "Hope, clearly you've got something that's been bother you and it's more than just your anger at Landon getting hurt."

Hope sighed but took a deep breath and allowed herself to calm down. "Well you know that Landon and I are together now."

"I do remember you saying something along those lines when you came in here." Emma said.

"Landon's human. He can't heal fast or cast spells or doing anything that helps us fight actual monsters." Hope stated.

"Perhaps. But he has found a place as a research. Dorian and Alaric have both mentioned how impressed they are with his ability to conduct research on our weekly monsters." Emma countered trying get closer to the core of the problem.

"But research and fighting are two different things!" Hope replied back. "He keeps insisting on fighting monsters even when he knows I can handle it."

"Dorian and Alaric fight routinely. You've never expressed issues with following them into battle." Emma counter once again feeling that the issue was nearing the surface.

"Landon's not them! He's different!" Hope exclaimed taking a stand and beginning to pace again.

Emma stood from her seat and turned to face Hope's as she neared the window. "And what is it about Landon being different that causing you to get so angry with him trying to fight beside you?"

"Because I'm on love with him." Hope said without even thinking about it. Immediately her eyes went wide and she slowly turned towards Emma with one hand over her mouth as if she couldn't even believe those words had come out of her mouth.

Emma herself was quiet surprised by Hope's admission. Hope had always closed herself off to people so the idea can she had fallen for Landon was quiet a shock. "Come on Hope, let's sit back down." Emma guided Hope once again back to the couch.

"I… I can't believe I just said that…" Hope managed to spurt out.

"You must really care about him to be willing to admit it." Emma replied.

"Emma…" Hope said softly. "I've… never been in love before… Do you… Do you know how it's supposed to feel?"

Emma giggled a bit. "There's no one way people feel when in love. Everyone's is different."

Hope nodded her head silently. "If I may ask Hope? Why haven't you told him about how you feel?" Emma asked.

"I… I don't know…" Hope muttered. "I guess… I guess I'm worried he might not feel the same. I mean after everything that's happened would he really still want a relationship with me… And… I can't have my heart broken again…" Hope whispered that last part.

Emma moved to sit nest to Hope and envelope her in a soft hug. "Oh Hope, I don't know how Landon might feel but I know he does care for you strongly. He talks about you constantly. You're a source of strength for him."

"But does he love me?" Hope whispered.

"I don't know. But I do know that if you don't tell him, you'll probably regret not knowing if he might have said yes." Emma answered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** _ **  
**_

A few hours later…

After much internal debate, Hope had agreed to tell Landon the truth. With dread in her heart, Hope made her way to Landon's room since he'd recently been released to the hospital.

After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Landon had small smile on his face when he saw Hope outside. "Hope… uh come on in."

Hope walked in and Landon quickly moved to pick up articles of clothing that were all over the floor.

"Uh sorry about the mess." Landon said as he tried to clear up a bit. "Raf, Kaleb and I had some fun yesterday and I haven't exactly had time to…"

"It's ok" Hope muttered.

"You ok?" Landon asked.

"Sure." Hope replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seem a little different. Like something's bothering you." Landon replied.

Hope sighed. "You're right. Something is bothering me."

Landon then gave Hope his full attention. "Landon I… I'm sorry I snapped at you in the medical wing. You were just trying to help and I bit your head off."

"I mean I get it." Landon replied. "I'm no superhero like you. I should be more careful."

"It wasn't just that Landon." Hope replied. "Landon… I… I care about you."

Landon smiled at her as he took her hands in his. "I care about you too Hope."

Hope then took her shot. "Landon, I don't just care about you. I… I love you!"

Landon was taken aback by Hope's admission. She wasn't normally the most expressive of people so to hear her admit her feelings was quiet the shock. In the few seconds he took to try and process the information he'd just heard, Hope started rambling.

"I mean when you got hurt I just got so scared for you that I got angry at you for trying to help when I should've…" Hope began but her ramble was interrupted by Landon pressing his lips onto hers.

After a few seconds, they broke apart and Landon smiled at her. "I love you too."

Hope then smiled back, feeling her confidence return ten fold. She began kissing Landon again, must like they had before in the hotel room. She led him over to the bed and she began undressing him. Landon in turn did the same to her. By the time the two of them were on the bed, their shirts were on the floor. As they continued, Hope broke for a brief moment to place a locking spell on the door. They were not going to be interrupted again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter especially those who requested this prompt. Once again, I'm open to anyone who has prompts about stories they want me to tell from Legacies. Feel free to leave reviews or requests!**

 **For those who have requests that have been posted already, they will be up as soon as possible.**

 **But until them, Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all at my next update!**


End file.
